I'll Be Here
by Sneaker Princess
Summary: No! No one understands me... and no one ever will! Stop pretending like you know me! You never will! You don't know what its like to be left alone, be betrayed... by everyone you know and love!" She ran out the door within a heartbeat. "Sakura..."
1. Prolouge

**This came out really late huh? Since it's a new year I figured I put up a story or something. XP Hehe I hope you like it anyway.**

I'll Be Here

Prolouge

* * *

It all started 8 years ago.

When I was about 9. That time I was in the 3rd Grade. Ever since the first day of school mom and dad have been fighting. Screaming and Arguing here and there, In their room, the kitchen, down the hallway… _in the garden._

I woke up to screaming again. Yup, you read right, _again._ I was pretty used to it, but at first I gotta admit I was freaked. But now I figured my mom found out that my dad was cheating on her. Normally, I would stand near them so they would see me and stop fighting.

I just brushed it off that time since I was tired from hearing them go all ape on each other.

I was so wrong. I regretted not appearing in the middle of the fight.

The next day I woke up in a different room. My mother brought me to a hotel and explained things.

That dad and her won't be the same anymore. My life won't be the same either.

Nothing will.

She decided that we would move to the States to start a new life together. Just her and me.

My dad found out about our plans since, well, I was his daughter. He wanted to talk to my mom about it. But in the end, it was all up to me. All pressure was on me. I didn't know what to do, who to choose. The worst part was that I had to give an answer straight out flat right then and there.

I chose to stay with my dad. I loved my mom, but I didn't want to leave my dad or Japan. My mom was furious. Enraged. I would never forget the words she told me. It struck hard and that made me quiet for the rest of the year.

My father worked harder so he could provide everything I wanted and needed. I was motherless but I still had my friends. I rarely saw my dad because he was always at work. Turns out, he got a girlfriend.

Most kids would go against that and be happy, but what could I do? I was very open to anyone but my dad was happy and the woman was also supporting me anyway.

I hated my fifth grade life. My father spent life outside with his girl, his job and his friends. I was always left alone and I would just hang out with my friends. But I didn't realize that was just a recipe to disaster. My dad leaving all the time, my best friend turning out to be a bitch, just the beginning. I can't wait for you to here the result of the recipe.

**6****th**** grade.**

My dad got married the summer before 6th grade. It turns out, I got an older step-brother.

I thought grade six would be absolutely perfect. I was graduating, with my closest friends, I had a family although I still felt alone.

I was still open and shared my problems woth my friends.

And that's where everything fell apart.

My dad started acting differently. Its like he didn't care anymore. After all, he has his life now, that wicked pathetic excuse of a step-mother. Oh no, I'm not being Cinderella here. I got everything I wanted. We were quite rich. I was very popular. But I still felt incomplete. Not to mention lonely.

The pain got worse and I wanted to confront someone about my feelings… I went for my friends since we've known each other since we were toddlers. They were very understanding at first. But I found out they all hated me. They ended up ruining my reputation in school. Everything spread like fire.

That I was drinking and clubbing. That wasn't true. The thing that hurt was I would here my classmates say, "I heard her father abandoned her for some chick." or "She's too perfect so her family abandoned her cause' they knew she would survive the harsh world."

They were part-true and partly lies. My father didn't abandon me, he just left me alone at home at times. I still had my brother whom I was close to. And I wasn't perfect. No one is.

Pain came back again and this time I talked to my brother, and this time he told _mom._

She found out how I hated her for changing my dad and making me lonely. Everyday she would glare at me at the table. She didn't tell dad. She knew that would cause problems. Because she knew that dad loved me a ton.

Well, that was what she said and apparently, _thought._

Well, dad eventually found out and that night must be the most emotional night ever. It breaks the record of mom leaving.

Everything was a blur. Everyone was screaming. Even me. My head was spinning. But everything cleared up when _she_ asked a _certain_ question.

"Its either that _brat_ leaves or _I _will."

The next thing I knew, I was forced up the stairs. And the next day, everyone was gone. There was money left on the table with a credit card, but the who cares? They all left me.

I graduated normally, but no one was there. I remained perky and cheerful in school, despite everything that's happening around me. I just need to remember some words before I break down and cry.

_Stay strong and keep your head held up high._

_But I always blamed myself for being to open and trusting too much. Everyone just betrays you and leave._

…**Right?**

* * *

_**Present Time**_

"Oi, Sakura… How come I don't know anything about you?" A 17-year old blond also known as Ino Yamanaka asked as she took a sip from her shake.

"Eh? What Do you mean Ino?" Sakura asked back.

"Oh I dunno, ever since you entered high school, you became popular with boys even girls, your beautiful and you just you know… no one's even ever seen you cry!" Ino pointed out rolling her eyes.

Sakura sighed. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 16 years old I was born on March 28, 1993. I love black. I hate Math and Love Lunch. I think Flying Cockroaches are the most disgusting thing ever I wanna be a singer someday stuff toys but mostly music are my life and its not my god made me this way." She continued. "Your beautiful to Ino."

"You've Never. _ever_. Cried in public!"

"I don't like crying in public, and for the record, I'm not perfect. Never was, Never will. No one will ever be."

"But people can _appear_ perfect, Sak. Where's your family anyway? Never seen them." Ino inquired. Letting the pink-haired girl slip. _this time._

_Oh, crap. _Sakyra thought. _Ugh… Just do your thing sakura… act like you always do…_

"I only met you this year, _piggy."_ Sakura said smoothly. _This __**has**__ to work._

"Yeah but sti-" Ino stopped in mid-sentence. "Did you just call me _fat?_"

"Maybe I did, _pig."_ Sakura teased. _it worked…_

"UGH!" Ino said. Sakura got up from the grass and collected her things. "I gotta get going now Ino. Mom's gonna kill me." Sakura said faking a sigh.

"K, Sak see ya."

Sakura walked down the sidewalk…

_No one was waiting for her at home… no one was._

* * *

**Done!!!! Its only the prolouge... I just need to type down Chapter 1! Sakura's past will clear up in the following Chapters.......... Sasuke will appear the next chapter! Kya!**

**Reviews Please! Flames are accepted just don't make them sound mean and hurtful. X3**


	2. Chapter 1: Acting

**I got impatient waiting for more reviews… So I just had to post the next chapter! But… come on people! 4 reviews? My inbox gets trashed up with Favorite Story and stuff… I appreciate that… but if you have time to fave my story… wouldn't a nice review be nice? This time, I won't post Chapter 2 unless I get at least 10 reviews? Please? :3**

* * *

**Promise Me**

**Chapter 1: Acting**

Just another ordinary day.

People were busy with work, school, meeting, slouching around, party- Ah let's just go to Konoha High. This narrator won't bore you to death.

**________________**

**Konoha High Science**

"Okay class, pick yourself a partner!" Their teacher, Anko ordered.

Each Boy and girl except for a pink-haired and dark-haired one had glints in their eyes.

And in a flash, all boys were surrounding the pink-haired girl and girls were trying to ra- er, glomp the dark-haired boy.

**On the dark corner we have….**

"Sasuke-kun!!!!!"

"Be my partner Sasuke-kun!!!"

"Me Sasuke-kun Pick me!"

"Sasuke-kun, be mine!!!"

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

"Get off of ME!!!" Sasuke-ku- Uh, Sasuke ordered the girls. (Sasuke: Great the narrator is a fan girl to.)

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!"

**And on the pink corner is our very own…**

"Sakura-chan, love me!"

_That's out of topic._

"Sakura, Marry me!"

"Sakura-chan!!! Bear My babies!!!"

_What the he-_

"_Sakura, Sakura, forever my dear, Sakura, Sakura, you and me forever and always, baby!"_

"What the hell, dude? That didn't even rhyme!"

"I'm a _begginer _poet!"

"Whatever! Sakura wouldn't love a poet!"

"Shut up all of you! Sakura's mine!"

"No She's MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MI-"

"Quiet, Quiet, QUIET!!!!!"

Everyone rushed back to their seats since Anko looked like she just murdered someone.

Sakura mouthed a small 'Thank you' to her teacher. While Anko gave a _very_ small smile.

"_I'll_ be choosing your partners!" Anko then muttered a small curse and started picking out partners.

"Kazuki and Hana."

"Kimi and Sa-"

"SASUKE-KUN!" Kimi shouted.

"Kimi and Daisuke, I mean." Anko renounced while Kimi pouted.

"Hitomi and-" Anko was yet again cut off. "Obviously its me and Sasuke-kun! We are dating after all."

"I'm not dating someone like you." Sasuke scoffed.

Anko was pissed off by people who kept cutting her off. "HITOMI! Your partner will be Daichi and that is that! Everyone can pick their own partners! Sasuke and Sakura will be partners so no one will fight!"

"Hai!" Sakura replied. _NANI?!?!_

"Hn. Whatever." We can all guess who made _that_ comment.

**Brrrrrrrrrnnnnggggg!!!!!!!!!**

"Okay children, I want a full report on what you learned the past week! Submit in two weeks!" Anko sweetly said all of a sudden while skipping happily out of the classroom and leaving a trail of pixie dust.

The whole class sweat dropped and exited.

"Sasuke-san!" Sakura shouted.

"What!?" Sasuke asked a bit too harshly. _talk about cold. _Sakura thought. "About the project…" Sakura whispered softly but due to Sasuke's super duper sensitive cat-like ears, he still heard it."Tomorrow. Library. 10 am. Don't be late." Sasuke planned and turned her back on her. _That girl seems interesting… side note: investigate Sakura Haruno some more. _Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura gave him that 'I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that-look' Sasuke was a short distnce away when Sakura whispered, "unsocial, emo chicken-butt haired jerk." But again, due to Sasuke's super duper sensitive cat-like ears, he still heard it.

"I heard that." Sasuke said. _She definitely is interesting._

"Whatever!" Sakura shouted angrily and went away. But then she realized what she just did. _Oh, crap. Why the hell did that happen so naturally? I lost my… uh… touch back there. I need to be sweeter to jerks like him! Great, now he's on to me._ Sakura thought glancing at Sasuke since they were both headed to the cafeteria. Sakura tried her best ignoring him while saying hi to random people along the way.

_First she's all punk on me then she goes candy sweet with all these people._

* * *

"Sakura! Come here. Now!" Hitomi ordered. "What do you want Hitomi-_chan_?" Sakura asked _sweetly _as she could.

"I want you to trade partners with me." Hitomi said simply. Sakura smirked. "No, Hitomi-_chan._" Hitomi glared hard. "You saying you like him Saki?" Sakura smiled. "I'm just saying I'm worried about Sasuke. He might explode when he sees your face."

Then both giggled.

"Come on, Sak. Trade with me. Please?" Hitomi begged. Sakura smiled again. "Sorry Tomi-chan, Anko-sensei would get mad. I don't wanna die early." Sakura explained. _Maybe I would want to die early. _

Sakura started walking out of the cafeteria "Useless Bitch!" Hitomi shouted _playfully_ but really meaning it.

Well, we all know what's both in their minds.

_**Bitch.**_

**Along The Hallway…**

_Useless Bitch! _Hitomi's words rang into Sakura's head.

"Tch." Sakura muttered.

Sakura reached the roof and leaned against the railing.

**Sudden Flashback…**

"_Sakura! SHUT UP! NOW! Everything you do is useless! It wasn't even worth having you! I don't even know why I stuck with you all these years! You're useless Sakura you'll never survive life! You. Are. __**Useless!**__"_

**End Of Flashback…**

Sakura sighed and started singing.

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I knowI'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes onI'm just a girl, trying to find a place inThis world._

"Well, that's the crappiest voice I've ever heard." A voice behind her said.

Sakura turned around and gave a small smile. "I don't need your op-" Sakura stared. "SASUKE! YOU JERK!" _Crap._ _I did it again._ "Just saying it lacked feeling." Sasuke stated. "Anyway what's the most popular girl in school on top of the roof all alone?" He asked.

"What's the world's greasiest anti-social monkey talking like there's no tomorrow?" She fired back.

"You interest me." Sasuke answered. "Interesting my-" She wasn't able to finish. "Everyone says your all sweet cotton candy but your like a sour pickle with me. Besides its like your trying to hide something."

_Can this gut read people that easily?!?_ Sakura thought.

Sasuke gave an oh-so-smexillicous smirk before leaving.

**Brrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnngggggg!!!!!!!!**

"Bastard." Sakura muttered leaving the roof and heading to the gym.

**GYM……**

"Sakura-chan…" A boy named Daichi called her attention. "What is it Daichi-kun?" Sakura replied. "Can I have your number?" He asked. Sakura sighed mentally. _Not again…_ "Eh? Why do you need it?" Sakura asked 'densely' Daichi blushed. "I didn't copy the notes from Math…" He explained. "But we didn't have Math yet…" Sakura stated. "I meant yesterday! _Math was our first subject, stupid. _Sakura thought."Kakashi-sensei was absent yesterday!" She recalled. "Did I say yesterday? I meant last week!" He tried again desperately. "Why do you have to call?" Sakura asked. "Wouldn't it be easier to just copy from my notebook? I'll let you borrow it." She added smartly.

"O-okay Sakura-chan…" Daichi agreed hanging his head in defeat. "Great! I'll give it to you later!"

Daichi walked away while Ino approached Sakura from behind.

"That is one _desperate _guy." Ino commented. "Geh! Ino! Do. Not. Sneak up on me like that!" Sakura scolded. "Yo." Ino greeted casually. Sakura groaned. "Hitomi's angry at you, you know?" Ino informed. "Who cares?" Sakura shrugged.

"If you don't care then why do you still stick with her?"

"I…"

**Prrrrrrrtttt!!!!!**

"My youthful students! Today, we will run around this youthful track as I your youthful teacher will keep watch!" Gai ordered. "Now go be youthful my children!!!!" He added.

"Oh Gai-sensei! Your youthful words are very youthfully inspiring!!! May your youthfullness rub off on me!" Lee cried out with stars and tears in his eyes. "Lee! You are my most youthful student!" Gai praised. "Come! Let us outrun all the students in here!"

"YOSH!" both teacher and student said.

**Meanwhile…**

Sakura was already on her 2nd lap and was just jogging with Ino.

"We should do something today Sakura, Its Friday. Or are you busy with the 'Princess'?" Ino suggested.

"Sorry, Ino… gotta go grocery shopping." Sakura replied. "Aw… can't your mom or dad do it or something?" Ino complained. "I have to do it Ino. Mom will have my head." _I keep talking about a happy family but I don't even have one! _Sakura thought sadly. "I'll go ahead kay, Ino? I wanna leave school early." Sakura said and gve her friend a small smile before breaking into a sprint.

Ino frowned a bit.

_Why do you keep avoiding me whenever I bring up a family topic? Did something happen Sakura…?_

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were beside each other and it was the last lap.

"Look, its Pinky." Sasuke mocked.

"Look, its emo chicken-butt." Sakura mocked back. "Why do you keep bumping into me today?" She added. "Why do you hate me so much?" He asked.

"When did Sasuke Uchiha communicate so much?"

"No, seriously. I just started talking to you today and you act like we're enemies." Sasuke stated.

Sakura stayed silent. _He's right… Why am I so annoyed when he talks to me? _Sakura studied Sasuke as they ran. _Is it because he looks lik- no. It can't be._

The rest of the lap was spent in silence.

"My youthful students! Go and change into your youthful school uniforms and enjoy your youthful weekend!" Gai shouted.

Sasuke was about to enter the Boy's locker room when someone grabbed him from behind. "What!?" Sasuke asked as he turned around. "Sakura…?" He muttered.

"A-ano… Sasuke… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have treated you like that…" Sakura apologized. _What?!?! That felt so natural… Its like I didn't have to plain anything anymore… It just… came out…_

"Your voice wasn't that crappy." Sasuke said. "See you tomorrow." He added heading into the locker room.

_Sasuke…_ Sakura made a small smile unconsciously.

* * *

YOSH! I am done! Pls review!!!!! The more the reviews the faster I will update! If I don't at least get 10... I won't update anything!!! T_T

YEY! SasuSaku fluffiness! There's more to do that… The scenes that will take in the locker rooms but this authoress is to lazy to type. T_T SORRY!

Review Please!

Virtual cookies for everyone!!!!

X3


End file.
